


Till Death Do Us Part

by beanmom



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Begging, Blood and Gore, Cumbrain, Lava Cum, M/M, Necrophilia, Skull Fucking, consensual murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Anduin just desperately wants to be fucked to death on Wrathion's cock. Wrathion doesn't want to let the remains go to waste.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALWDLM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALWDLM/gifts).



> This work was requested by [@M293459676](https://twitter.com/M293459676?s=09) on twitter! 
> 
> I've never actually played World of Warcraft and I don't really know these characters that well, but I hope I did them justice and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Mind the tags as usual!

Wraithon’s cock is _huge_. Barbed and deadly, it could be considered a weapon in its own right. All of Wrathion is magnificent, and his cock is no exception. The dragon’s eyes flash with red, a clawed hand grabbing Anduin by the arm. Anduin knows how dangerous it can be, how it would tear him apart from the insides. God, he wants it so bad he’s sure the desperation is on his face, teeth digging into his lower lip until he can feel blood spilling down his chin. Wrathion grabs his chin in a clawed hand, his tongue snaking over Anduin’s face, lapping up the blood like spilled milk. 

“God.” Anduin shudders. A clawed hand slides down his stomach, tracing muscle and sinew. “Fuck me. Fuck me until I’m dead, _god.”_

“Oh, you _bet_ I will.” Wrathion growls, burying his teeth in Anduin’s throat, wrapping his hands around the king’s waist, pulling him flush against his hot, _burning_ skin. “I can’t wait to tear you in half. ” 

The dragon’s powerful muscles drag Anduin’s legs apart. He’s trembling, shaking with need. “Hurry up…” Anduin groans, Wrathion’s claws pulling at his hole. I want your cock to _destroy_ me, just tear me in half, _please_ …” 

“I’ll _destroy_ you. I’ll fuck you until you die and then I’ll fuck your corpse.” Wrathion’s sharp claw pushes inside of his hole, carefully, slowly. The tip of his claw catches on the rim, a rippling pain going through Anduin’s ass, and the king cries out, blood spilling from the hole, drips of red slipping down his thighs as he shudders in Wraithon’s grip. His other hand is fisted in Anduin’s hair, yanking him around like he’s a plaything. “Wouldn’t want to waste a perfectly good hole, after all.” 

“Oh god, yes,” Anduin whimpers, a combination of pain and pleasure clouding his vision until he can barely see. All that’s on his mind is Wrathion, his huge dragon cock with the sharp barbs tearing him apart from the inside out, all he wants is to feel the heat from his inhuman body soaking into him, burning him _cooking_ him, and he just starts to babble, “Please, god, please I need it, I want you to tear me apart, I need your cock so bad…” 

The claw inside him strokes at his inner walls, pulling out before digging deep into his chest, and _fuck_ , Anduin can see it, the way Wrathion touches his cock, brings himself to full arousal. It’s practiced, careful so that he doesn’t cut his hand on the barbs of his cock, and it makes Anduin desperate, mouth watering and eyebrows furrowed, looking every part the royal whore, rather than the king. 

Wrathion’s claws drag down his stomach, bringing lines of blood to the surface, tearing chunks of flesh from his skin, and _fuck_ Anduin thinks he might break, but it just drives him crazy, the blunt head of Wrathion’s cock teasing his hole. The dragon gives him a wicked grin, pushes in with a harsh thrust of his hips. The barbs catch on his hole, on his skin and Anduin is _crying_ , arms wrapped around Wrathion’s back, wailing into his shoulder as the sharp barbs rip his flesh apart, tear him to bits, just as he so desperately wanted, so desperately _needed_ , and the pain is blinding, mindblowing, twists through his gut and up his spine until his cock is hanging hard and heavy between his legs, aching to be touched. Precum drools between his legs, dripping down his thighs, joining drips of blood. 

“ _Fuck_ , please,” Anduin whines, “Please, I need more, _please.”_ It hurts. Aches. Being torn apart from the inside out shouldn’t be a _pleasant_ experience, but all Anduin can think of is _more_ . He should be begging for it to stop, should be hoping for it to end, but instead all he can think of is being fucked until he passes out, being fucked until he _dies_. And he knows Wrathion will give it to him, destroy his body until he’s nothing but a corpse. Destroy him until he’s left as nothing but a fuck hole. 

Wrathion laughs, cocky but breathless, his hips thrusting hard and harsh into Anduin’s ruined hole, claws digging deep into his hips, holding him in place as he whimpers and cries and writhes. “That’s the _plan_ ,” he growls, wrapping a clawed hand harshly around Anduin’s cock, dragging up the shaft, claw playing with the slit right at the tip, and Anduin thinks he might die just from that, might die just from the orgasm that Wrathion gives him, but the dragon _stops,_ lets go of his cock to rake his claws down Anduin’s back, twist his hand in golden locks of hair _._

“No…” Anduin is sobbing openly, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please.. Please don’t stop, _god,_ don’t stop.” 

The dragon’s thrusts are getting erratic, forceful, harder as he nears his climax. “Say goodnight, _baby_.” 

Anduin’s mouth is open in a silent scream. Wrathion’s claws squeeze harder, nearly popping his waist, and he buries his teeth in Anduin’s neck as he cums, hot, unnaturally hot, _burning_ hot cum fills him, and Anduin can barely make a single sound as it fills him. It’s like _lava_ , filling him with an unimaginable searing pain, and he’s screaming, screaming at the top of his lungs, wailing as the cum melts through his body and leaves him a mangled, bloody mess on the ground.

And it all goes black. 

Wrathion appraises the remains with a smirk on his face. The king was always too cocky for his own good, and spearing him to death on his cock is _such_ a fitting ending. He caresses Anduin’s vacant face with a claw, considering. He wasn’t going to make such a bold promise and not keep it, after all. His claws drag over Anduin’s corpse, and he considers _where_. 

So many options. But like this, Anduin could take anything, and he has all the time in the world to fuck him and use him, a glorified sex doll. Wrathion’s claw presses into Anduin’s eye, tracing around the socket like a spatula around an omelette. He’d like to keep Anduin’s eye intact, they _are_ still so pretty to look at, after all. It’s effortless, popping it out with barely a sound, placing the eye aside to care for later. 

He cups Anduin’s face with his other hand, giving him leverage. If he really wanted to do this right, he’d have to break the bones at the back of the eye socket, give him access to the soft gray matter inside Anduin’s head. He considers, for a moment. 

He could just smash Anduin’s head open, fuck him like that. Break his head in half and destroy the remains with his cock. But, it would be so nice to keep him around for a while, at least until the maggots start eating away at his flesh. 

So he chooses the more careful approach, his hand rearing back and driving forward into Anduin’s empty eye socket with the practiced approach of a trained killer. The bones crack under his hands, soft wet flesh of Anduin’s brain breaking apart like clay in his claws. Perfect. Incredible. Anduin really could take anything he gave him. 

Wrathion climbs up, pulls Anduin’s head down and presses the tip of his cock into his eye socket. It’s still _warm_ , and Anduin thrusts hard, the barbs of his cock tearing through flesh and sinew, gray matter breaking apart around him. It’s nothing like fucking an ass or a mouth, fucking a head is in a class of its own, warm and wet and _intense_. By all accounts it should be disgusting, but Wrathion can’t help but moan, his claws digging into the back of Anduin’s skull. 

He thrusts hard, groaning, starting to get more than a little bit careless. He can feel Anduin’s skull breaking under his claws and before he realizes what happened, the cool air of the outside washes over the tip. He looks down and realizes he’s fucked right through his head, torn apart his once pretty face with a wanton disregard for anything that might even resemble respect. 

But he can hardly bring himself to care. It’s what Anduin would want, after all. Wasn’t the little whore just begging to die? He only wishes that Anduin could _feel_ it, feel his brain breaking apart around Wrathion’s cock, _literally_ fuck him stupid. But god, it’s enough to feel him like this, hold his broken head in his hands and thrust again and again and _again,_ blood pooling around his feet and Anduin’s hair. It would be hard pressed to name the color it once was. 

Wrathion can feel himself getting close again and he moans, thrusts getting more erratic and he pulls back just enough to release inside of Anduin for the second time, cum filling his head, his _brain_ , with hot, scorching fluid. His moan is soft when he pulls out, cock covered in blood and brain matter. Anduin’s head is _smoking,_ like he’s being cooked from the inside out _._

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
